Jack Ontollion (Adrien Sidrenio)
Jack Ontollion was/is the only son and child of Hektor Sidrenio and Shiemi. He was known for being the third heir of the Ontollion fortune after the fall of Faas. Jack had been bestowed with the Wolf's Curse by Cardinal Marlieno when he was young. Jack traveled to the Taarini Steppe and united the tribes into the sovereign nation of Taarinikas in 5-7 years. Jack Ontollion is also Arra Belgrove's 213th Greats Grandfather. He is a character of The Southern Lights Saga. He is also an Elemental user like his father, with. Family and History Jack Bellanora Ontollion was born as Adrien Bellanora Gevilla Sidrenio to Hektor Gevilla Sidrenio and Kasatura Shiemi. His mother was killed by Cardinal Marlieno, and his father became a werewolf through Marlieno inflicting the Wolf's Curse upon him. The toddler Adrien was given to Pandora and Joseph of Ontollion since Hektor felt he was not suitable enough. Soon after Adrien's adoption, Hektor disappeared into Werewolf's Grove for millennia. Adrien Sidrenio was renamed Jack Ontollion. Jack lived among his "brothers" John and Jacob despite feeling outcasted by everyone. His childhood was extremely lonely. At 14, he became the third heir of the Ontollion fortune after Joseph's death. Due to John becoming a vampire to be heir forever, Jacob and Jack split from him on seperate ways. Jacob became an assasin for the new Kama Regime, dying at 38 from the Taras Plague. Jack traveled to the Taarini Steppe, and later became the first President of Taarinikas. At 47, he had fully became a werewolf, compelling him to leave the presidency and elect Karmoli Natakrianses. His son and daughter inherited his fortune, starting eventually the Belgroves. Personality Jack is of a phlegmatic kind; cool-tempered and eerily cheerful. This is revealed to be somewhat exaggerated to hide his more negative traits. By negative traits, Jack has a taste for vengeance that seems to attack Hektor. Though this is a product of Stefan's lies. Specific Appearance Jack is massive standing at 6'8, inheriting his height from Hektor. He has black hair wild and curly, going everywhere. His hair is waist-length and often adorned with silver spiders. His eyes are a deep ultramarine blue, almost purple. They are also very squinty. His skin is of a light brown, beige-esque color. Younger Appearance: 'Jack hadn't been as tall as he became in adulthood. He wore a simple yellow tailcoat with rufflied green edges, dark beige pants, leather black shoes, white undershirt. His hair was much shorter, falling into wild curls. To represent his noble status, he wore iron bracelets, and a copper headdress. '''Current Appearance: '''Jack nowadays wears a dark green cloth with glittering purple embellishments on the ends. Along with white khaki pants, leather brown shoes. His hair is adorned with silver spiders, and gold scarabs. Stats Birth Name: Adrien Bellanora Gevilla Sidrenio. Given Name: Jack Bellanora Ontollion. Age: 5,000+ Birthday: July 28, 2598 B.C. Eye Color: Blue-violet (human), Dark red (werewolf). Hair color: Black. Fur color: Black. Skin color: Light Brown. Family: Hektor of Faas, Kasatura Shiemi, Pandora Ontollion, Joseph Ontollion, John Ontollion, Jacob Ontollion. Descendants: Viarranus Belgrove, Belgrove family. Birthplace: Uzunaros Pakmielli, Faasu, Faas. Omegaverse: Beta. Favorite food: Roasted Peanuts. Least Favorite food: Grapes. Weapons '''Tarlaxian Steel Sword: Won from Joseph of Ontollion through his will, a legendary Tarlaxian Steel sword had been besought to him. ' Elemental Weapons '''Staranleise: a rapier sword made out of Maganies Bronze and Silver helm, can summon green waters for its' Normal Ability. It's Secret Ability is a prolonged state of Telepathy, lasting 8 hours at most. Jack found Staranleise deep inside a mountain while he and his comrades were digging for the rare and prized Tarlaxian Steel. Staranleise was thrown away until Jack had accidentally summoned a green waterspring. He owned Staranleise ever since. ''' Skills ''' Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Belgrove Family Members Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Visual Novels Category:Non-playable Route Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Former Humans Category:The Southern Lights Saga